Panty Possession FR
by KiiTa56
Summary: Natsu et Happy utilisent les culottes de Lucy comme masques pour jouer au "Ninja" et Natsu en remarque l'odeur. Renifler des culottes n'est pas le meilleur moyen de gagner le cœur d'une fille, ni de les voler. Et encore moins de faire des choses coquines!


TRADUCTION : Panty Possession

**Auteur** : Wild Rhov, **traducteur** : KiiTa, **beta** : NekoJilly

**Manga/livre** : Fairy Tail, **appartient à** : Hiro Mashima

**Rating** : M. AVERTISSEMENT : contenu explicite / NE CONVIENT PAS AUX MOINS DE 18 ANS

**Couples** : Natsu/Lucy

**Résumé** : Natsu et Happy utilisent les culottes de Lucy comme masques pour jouer au "Ninja" et Natsu remarque l'odeur. Renifler des culottes n'est pas le meilleur moyen de gagner le cœur d'une fille ! Ni de les voler. Et encore moins de faire des choses coquines avec ! Rating M pour de la masturbation.

**Note culturelle** : Un hachimaki est un bandeau spécial absorbant que les Japonais arborent autour de leur tête comme symbole de détermination, de courage ou de travail pénible qui fait transpirer. Une des phrases souvent écrite dessus est « Nippon Ichi » qui peut être traduit par « Japon premier ». Ici Happy dit « Fairy Tail Ichi » soit « Fairy Tail premier » ! Fairy Tail sont les meilleurs !

* * *

><p>Alors que Natsu dormait dans le lit de Lucy, étendu sur le doux matelas, niché dans les couvertures et ronflant calmement, Happy errait dans la chambre, l'air ennuyé.<p>

« Je me demande où est Lucy. Peut-être partie acheter du poisson. Aye, ça doit être ça ! »

Il sauta sur le haut de sa commode et commença à examiner les flacons contenant des produits de beauté : lotions, crèmes, huiles, poudres, toutes rangées selon un certain ordre mystique. Puis il remarqua que le tiroir du haut était entrouvert. Il aperçut quelque chose de rose, en attrapa l'extrémité et tira dessus. Un string en sorti.

« Je me demande à quoi ça sert. » Happy retourna le vêtement dans tous les sens, et l'étira. « Ooh, je vois. Lucy garde ses frondes dans ce tiroir. »

Il pensa qu'après tout, ce n'était pas un crime de fouiller un tiroir d'armes, et l'ouvrit un peu plus. Il en retira cette fois un bas-résille, qu'il mit autour de sa tête comme un hachimaki. Il se tourna vers le miroir et pris la pose.

« Fairy Tail Ichi ! » dit-il avec un ton bourru mais plutôt mignon, puis rit. « Lucy possède des accessoires plutôt cools. » Il chercha dans le tiroir encore un peu. « Ooh, des caches oreilles pour chats ! » Il en sortit un soutien-gorge noir à pois jaunes, et le colla sur sa tête avec les bonnets couvrant ses oreilles bleues. « Un peu grand pour moi. Je suis sûre que Charle l'adorerait ! Peut-être un avec des fleurs. » Il fouilla tout le tiroir et en ressortit finalement un bleu avec des marguerites blanches. « Aye ! Charle voudrait surement ces caches oreilles. »

Pendant que le chat continuait de sortir des trucs du tiroir et de les essayer, Natsu se réveillait lentement avec des grognements étouffés. Le lit de Lucy sentait toujours si bon. Il sorti de ses rêves, où Lucy le nourrissait de gouttes de feu sur une plage, et regarda l'origine du boucan.

« Euh, Happy… qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la commode de Lucy ? »

La tête de l'exceed surgit avec les yeux grands ouverts de quelqu'un qui se fait prendre sur le fait. Il avait toujours les bas enroulés autour de la tête et le soutien-gorge sur les oreilles, mais il avait depuis rajouté quelques culottes sur sa tête, avec les trous des jambes au niveau des yeux.

« Ninja ! » cria-t-il de joie.

« Super ! » Natsu sourit, sortant du lit d'un bond. « Tu joues au ninja ? »

Happy se mit en posture de combat. « Nin-nin ! »

Le visage du Dragon Slayer s'illumina en courant vers Happy. « Je dois me trouver un chouette masque. » Il chercha pendant un moment. « Pourquoi la plupart de ces masques de ninja ont-ils de la dentelle ? » gémit-il. Enfin, il en trouva un en soie qui était noir opaque. « Oui ! Tout noir, comme un vrai ninja. » Il plaça la culote sur sa tête, et imita la posture d'happy. « Nin-nin ! »

« Nin-nin ! » répondit Happy.

Soudainement, Natsu eut un choc. Son nez avait capté une odeur. Il inspira plus profondément, et une sensation apparut dans son estomac.

« Allez Natsu ! » rit happy. « Jouons au ninja jusqu'à ce que Lucy rentre. »

« Ou-ouais », dit-il doucement. Natsu renifla encore. Il mit la main sur non nez, appuyant sur le vêtement. « Ça… sent. »

Happy s'arrêta et regarda Natsu. « Mauvais ? »

Natsu nia doucement. « Ça sent bon. Vraiment bon. »

« Comme du poisson ? »

« Non… enfin, peut-être un peu. Mais ça sent comme Lucy »

« Parce que ça lui appartient. »

« Ouais, mais… c'est _vraiment_ l'odeur de Lucy. »

L'odeur était entêtante, lui donnant le vertige. Toute idée de jeux immatures le quitta, et quelque chose de plus chaud remplit son esprit. Il retira la pièce de tissu de sa tête, et la plaça à son nez, afin d'en capturer tout l'arôme. Il frotta le morceau de soie contre son nez, appréciant sa douceur.

« Natsu ? » Happy semblait perturbé. « Est-ce que tu en es allergique ? »

« Hein ? » Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de renifler. « Non, pourquoi ? »

« Tu enfles à cet endroit. » Sa petite patte bleue pointait le pantalon de son ami.

Natsu jeta un coup d'œil et rougit en réalisant ce dont Happy parlait. Bien sûr, Natsu savait de _quoi_ il était question. Il était un garçon de dix-sept ans en bonne santé après tout. Il ne pouvait arrêter ça, mais en même temps il ne voulait cesser de sentir le vêtement. Les images apparaissaient dans son esprit. L'odeur était celle de Lucy, mais tellement forte qu'il pouvait voir Lucy nue et couverte de sueur. Cette seule idée était déjà suffisante pour amener un besoin urgent. La soie était tellement douce, presque comme la main de Lucy caressant son visage. Il se trouva en train de frotter ses lèvres contre le vêtement à imaginer que c'était ses lèvres…

« _Kyaaa !_ »

« Ah ! On est attrapés ! Fuyons ! » Cria Happy.

Natsu fut tiré hors de ses pensées. « Lucy, hey ! Euh, où est ce que tu étais ? »

« Partie faire la lessive et _qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ma culotte ? _»

Natsu baissa la tête. « Culotte ? Happy a dit que c'était un masque de ninja. » Alors c'était sa culotte ? Donc ça voulait dire qu'il avait reniflé…

Soudain quelque chose de doux lui toucha le visage et l'étouffa.

« Lucy », cria Happy. « Ne jette pas ta lessive propre sur Natsu, il n'a pas encore pris sa douche aujourd'hui. »

« C'est la sale, et enlève mon soutien-gorge de ta tête ! »

« Soutien-gorge ? Tu veux dire que ce ne sont pas des caches-oreilles pour chats ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je possèderait ça ? » hurla-t-elle. « Enlève-le. Voleur de culottes pervers ! Mes bas aussi. Natsu… »

Il était perdu dans un tout autre monde. Au milieu de la pile massive de vêtements qui lui avait été déversée sur la tête, un s'était accroché sur son nez et miroitait devant lui comme une sucrerie attrayante. La culotte était toute simple, blanche, rien de très sexy en soit mais elle dégageait une odeur dix fois plus forte, noyant complétement les sens du Dragon Slayer. Il y vit une légère partie décolorée, une teinte plus prononcée de blanc sur le coton. Qu'importe ce qui sentait si fort, c'était tellement puissant qu'il ne pouvait voir ou entendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Ce qui était auparavant un léger papillonnement dans son ventre était devenu un tourbillon incessant, et il sentit quelques spasmes dans son bas-ventre.

« Mon dieu », murmura-t-il, réalisant qu'il perdait tout bon sens. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là avant que Lucy ou Happy ne s'en aperçoivent. Il attrapa la culotte, la cacha dans son écharpe, repoussa le reste du tas de linge sur lui et sauta soudainement par la fenêtre.

« Natsu ! » Happy l'appela, mais Lucy le retint par la queue.

« Je ne crois pas, non, baka-neko » dit-elle avec une main sur la hanche et des éclairs dans les yeux. « Tu es celui qui lui a dit que c'était des masques de ninja, donc tu vas rester ici m'aider à ramasser ce linge et puis les laver. »

« Wahhh, méchante Lucy ! »

« Tu es celui qui est méchant, fouillant mes affaires, mélangeant mes sous-vêtements propres, et volant partout avec mon soutien-gorge sur la tête. Et retire mes bas ! Ce ne sont _pas_ des hachimaki ! »

Natsu courut jusqu'à chez lui. Même si ça lui avait pris 10 minutes, l'odeur cachée dans son écharpe l'avait maintenu chaud et en manque pendant tout le trajet. Il arriva enfin à la petite cabane, ferma la porte derrière lui ainsi que toutes les fenêtres pour être sûr qu'Happy ne pourrait rentrer, puis trottina jusque dans la chambre. Là, avec les rideaux tirés et la porte verrouillée, il ôta lentement son écharpe et en sortit la culotte. Son cœur se mit à battre très fort juste à la regarder, sachant l'arôme qu'elle contenait.

« La culotte de Lucy » chuchota-t-il, avec un peu de terreur sachant ce qu'elle était vraiment désormais. « C'est... mal. » Il hésita à mettre le vêtement sous son nez. « Je l'ai volée. Je suis… un voleur de culotte ! Est-ce que ça fait de moi un pervers ? »

Pourtant, tandis qu'il sentait ce peu d'humidité séchée qui avait fui sur le sous vêtement, son visage se tendit et il haleta à son excitation qui demandait un peu d'attention. Il ne put s'empêcher de descendre la main et de la poser sur son pantalon.

« C'est… vraiment, vraiment mal. »

Il le savait, mais il ne pouvait réprimer ses instincts. Son nez se pressa contre la pièce de tissu, se laissant envahir par l'arôme. Il frissonna, tellement il était affecté. Sa respiration devint plus rapide. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui fit défaire en vitesse sa ceinture et laisser tomber son pantalon. Puis il s'allongea sur le lit, une main tenant la culotte contre son nez, l'autre descendant sur la touffe de poils roses et le manche rosé, se développant comme un champignon poussant au milieu d'un feuillage d'automne.

Il était encore un peu hésitant à se toucher. Juste sentir était déjà assez mal comme ça alors… se masturber en reniflant un sous-vêtement de Lucy ? Ça allait beaucoup trop loin ! Mais, c'est comme si son nez lui avait enlevé le peu de logique qu'il lui restait en haut, et affectait directement le bas.

« C'est tellement bon ! »

Ses doigts enroulés autour de son sexe, il se contenta du toucher pour commencer. Lentement, il fit glisser le rabat de peau et son doigt dessina des cercles sur la tête. Il s'appuya contre la tête de lit et se cambra légèrement. Cette sensation le faisait gémir au fond de sa gorge. Il raffermit sa pression, puis commença quelques allés-retours en rythme, les yeux fermés, son imagination galopant.

Il ne s'était pas masturbé depuis longtemps. Il était toujours occupé par des missions, ou Happy était dans le coin. Après la supposée mort de Lisanna, il n'avait plus eu envie de chercher du plaisir comme ça, mais depuis sa rencontre avec Lucy, ses pulsions étaient revenues. Maintenant, elles déferlaient en lui comme un tsunami.

« As-tu toujours eu une odeur aussi délicieuse, Lucy ? » demanda-t-il tout haut. « Est-ce tu as… un goût… tout aussi bon ? »

Timidement, sa langue sortit. Avec la pointe, il lécha la surface blanche. Juste le léger goût, c'était déjà presque trop. Il dû lâcher son érection, et prendre de grandes respirations suite à une telle hausse d'excitation.

« Mon dieu, c'est tellement mal ! » cria-t-il.

Il jeta la culotte sur le lit comme si c'était de l'acide. Ses reins criaient pour plus d'attention, mais son cerveau était en feu. Natsu saisit ses cheveux à deux mains et se replia un peu, se sentant petit et sale.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Lucy me tuerait ! Puis Erza tuerait mon fantôme ! Puis Grey se moquerait de mon âme jusqu'à ce que je meure encore d'embarras. » Il regarda le sous-vêtement. « Je ne peux pas croire que je l'ai volée. Je ne peux plus la rendre maintenant. Lucy le saura, et elle me détestera. Elle pensera que je suis un gros pervers. Et… et elle aura probablement raison. » Lentement, il attrapa la pièce de tissu. « Je suis un terrible… pervers… » Il l'amena jusqu'à son nez encore une fois. « Vraiment pervers » gémit-il. Il pouvait à peine se contrôler. Il redescendit une de ses mains et se caressa. Il était toujours dur, et son corps chauffait encore plus avec le retour de ses doigts. « Juste cette fois. Juste une fois ne fera pas de moi un pervers. »

Natsu ferma les yeux, retrouvant un rythme. Il imagina Lucy sur lui, sa peau crémeuse luisant, ses cheveux dorés lâchés et tombant sur ses épaules nues, ses yeux bruns remplis d'envie envers lui, comme lorsqu'elle tente d'utiliser son sex-appeal sur un ennemi. Il l'imagina le chevauchant, se balançant en rythme avec ses énormes seins qui bougeraient en harmonie.

« Lucy… Je me demande comment ta culotte s'est retrouvée comme ça. T'es-tu touchée en la portant ? » Il rit à cette pensée. « Mlle la Princesse Lucy, se touchant soi-même au travers de sa culotte. Je parie que tu l'as fait sous cette minijupe quand tu pensais que personne ne regardait. Ouais, tu l'as fait, frottant des cercles autour de ton clitoris en même temps que tu pinçais tes seins… mmm, ouais ! »

Son pouce remonta le long de son sexe, jusqu'à la tête de celui-ci. Il frissonna au contact de sa main rugueuse avec sa peau sensible. Il pensa à de la lotion, mais rapidement ses pensées dérivèrent.

« Si tu l'as fait toi-même en portant ça, alors… je suppose que ce n'est pas si mal… » Il prit le vêtement et l'enroula autour de son membre. Il eut un petit rire en pensant « C'est comme si c'était Lucy. Comme si elle était sur moi. Ces taches sont ses fluides intimes. » Une goutte de pré-sperme apparut et mouilla le coton, le fonçant un peu. « Maintenant nos fluides se mélangent. Alors c'est… c'est comme si… comme si Lucy était sur moi. Comme si on couchait… couchait… ensemble, » gémit-il. « Ses traces… et les miennes… se mélangent. »

Il se cambra en arrière, tandis que l'agréable sensation de la culotte de coton massant son sexe lui donnait des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il se mit à haleter de plus en plus fort sous l'excitation grandissante. Natsu referma les yeux afin de replonger dans ses fantaisies. Il pensait à la sensation que lui procurerait Lucy, comme cette culotte, sauf qu'elle serait plus humide. Le Dragon Slayer attrapa la bouteille d'eau gardée au pied de son lit et en versa un peu sur le sous-vêtement. C'était froid, mais une petite flamme, pas suffisante pour enflammer le tissu, réchauffa rapidement l'humidité.

« Oh mon dieu ! » cria-t-il alors que la moiteur frottait sa peau rendue sensible. « Lucy… »

Il voulut tendre un bras et attraper ses seins, mais il savait qu'elle n'était que dans son esprit. Natsu la désirait comme jamais il n'avait voulu aucune autre femme avant. Il voulait qu'elle soit vraiment là. Qu'il puisse s'enfoncer dans sa chaleur humide, allant et venant, l'embrasser, la caresser, lui montrer à quel point son amour pour elle avait grandi depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Fairy Tail.

Ses cheveux roses commencèrent à coller avec la sueur qui coulait le long de son corps tendu, qui gouttait sur son tatouage à l'épaule, et qui roulait sur sa cicatrice au cou. Ses hanches se mirent en mouvement instinctivement, son dos se cambrant davantage sous le plaisir. Il accéléra le rythme de son poignet, imaginant Lucy le chevauchant davantage, à haleter et gémir, grognant son nom, presque comme une incantation qui rendrait l'illusion réelle.

« Lucy ! Oh mon dieu, Lucy ! »

Il geint de plaisir et serra les dents, tentant de se retenir le plus possible, pour que la sensation puisse durer le plus longtemps possible. Il y était presque. La tension dans son bas ventre était telle qu'elle le faisait pleurer, le rendant fou, réclamant plus. Il contracta ses muscles abdominaux afin de se retenir, mais il réalisa que la bataille était perdue. Sa main allait de plus en plus vite, fondant les doigts et le coton sur sa peau rosée.

« Lucy, je… je vais venir sur ta culotte. Hah ! » Souffla-t-il. « C'est vraiment pervers, hein ? Mais je veux que ça soit avec toi. Je veux… venir… en toi. Je te veux… tellement… Je… je t'aime... L-Lucy ! »

Il s'arqua tout à coup avec un grand cri et rugit en venant, remplissant la culotte avec son sperme. L'orgasme le frappa en trois intenses, presque douloureuses, secousses. Puis il s'effondra sur son oreiller, la bouche ouverte, à la recherche d'air. Il frissonna dans un ultime soubresaut. Doucement, l'illusion passée, la chaleur de son corps mijotant, il réussit à ralentir son rythme, sa respiration, et son esprit revint à la réalité. Il desserra son étreinte, éloignant la culotte trempée, et vit son épaisse semence en dégouliner.

« Je pense que je vais devoir faire un peu de ta lessive, Lucy » rit-t-il avec lassitude. « Désolé. Mais juste pour cette fois, vraiment. Je ne suis pas un pervers, je suis juste… un peu coquin… juste cette fois. »

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard, l'équipe Natsu revenait d'une mission, lasse.<p>

« Je rentre chez moi » bailla Grey.

« Moi aussi » murmura Lucy, à moitié endormie, trainant les pieds. « On a même pas eu cette récompense naze. Stupides Grey et Natsu, à détruire ce phare et à utiliser notre récompense pour le réparer. »

« J'ai besoin de cake » déclara Erza.

Happy volait joyeusement autour du petit groupe avec un énorme poisson dans la bouche. « Je vais l'offrir à Charle. Tu viens, Natsu ? »

« Nan, vas-y ». Il lui fit un signe. « J'ai besoin de prendre un bain. »

« Te masturbe pas dans la douche » lança Grey.

« La ferme, tête de zombie ! » répondit Natsu.

« Les mecs… » Commença Erza.

« Oui madame ! » dirent-ils rapidement.

Natsu sortit du groupe, et trottina jusqu'à chez lui. Il ferma la porte et s'assura que les fenêtres l'étaient aussi. Puis il se glissa jusque dans sa chambre, jeta un coup d'œil autour comme si Grey pouvait se cacher là, prêt à bondir et le prendre sur le fait. Il ouvrit son tiroir du bas, et dedans se trouvaient un tas de vêtements divers sous lequel se cachait une boite. Il la sortit, regardant encore autour de lui, et fit bien attention à chaque son qui aurait pu l'alerter que quelqu'un venait. Finalement, il ouvrit le loquet, et à l'intérieur se trouvait la culotte blanche pliée avec soin. Il la sortit et renifla le tissu. Ce n'était plus aussi fort que la première fois vu qu'il avait dû la laver depuis, mais l'odeur de Lucy s'accrochait encore au coton.

« Juste une fois de plus… Une fois de plus ne fera pas de moi un pervers. »

END

* * *

><p>On remercie une fois de plus ma beta non-officielle-mais-c'est-tout-comme NekoJilly ! (Mais n'hésitez pas à jouer vous-même ce rôle si quelque chose a échappé à son regard acéré, parée de ses nouvelles lunettes !) J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu. A la prochaine donc, pour normalement encore un OS Fairy Tail, mais avec un autre pairing, et surtout un peu plus plus long :)<p> 


End file.
